Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived
by magicathThedemigod
Summary: Percy and his friends learn about the Wizarding World. They are sent by Chiron to protect Harry Potter, but they get dragged into something much deeper. *Story is not as crappy as this summery. Rated T for minor swearing. Slow updating (You've been warned!). ON HIATUS
1. What's the Wizarding World?

**A/N: For those who don't know, Percy and his friends are half-bloods, half mortal and half Greek god. They live in a camp with magical borders that repel the Greek and Roman monsters that try to attack demigods at any chance they get. All the Greek myths are true, and If you follow the story, Annabeth(Daughter of Wisdom) will explain to Harry and his friends, who are wizards. Since both sides explain who they are, you, my dear reader, will have ample time to learn it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Percy's POV

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. There are wizards, created by Hecate, because she needs her own creations? What?" I blinked twice, very slowly, trying to tell Chiron with my eyes that I was confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and I winked back at her. She sighed and spoke up.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, there are wizards. They can perform spells and everything. We are going to their school so we can protect Harry Potter from a nasty wizard called Voldemort," I snickered at the name 'Voldemort' because when I first heard it, I thought Chiron had said "Moldyshorts". And Death Eaters. Who would want to eat Thanatos? Hehe.

"You mean the pale snake guy? Ha, can't we just tell Zeus that _he_ was the lightning thief, then go over there and beat a nose into him?" I asked with a straight face, and Leo burst out laughing. Annabeth looked toward Olympus again, and I almost asked what was so interesting on the ceiling.

"And why does he need protecting so badly? He's a wizard too, right?" Hazel asked from the seat next to Frank, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm not risking my life for someone who can take care of himself," Nico had finally joined the conversation, after staring at the table like it had wronged him, and trust me, that's a pretty scary glare. He stood up, looking at Chiron. "I thought we would get some peace after Gaia. Now we have to go protect some stupid stranger?"

Twisting his skull ring, he silently glided from the room, and Hazel looked forlornly after him. She looked at Chiron and sighed. "He's just upset we have to leave, I'll go talk to him," she said, standing as well. Then she swept out of the rec room, leaving an uncomfortable Frank sitting quietly at his side of the table. The Seven were spread around the ping-pong table in the Big House rec room, called here by Chiron(Camp's resident centaur). Reyna, Rachel, and Nico were called in as well, and Reyna looked up now.

"Chiron, who's going to run Camp Jupiter while Frank and I are away?" Reyna asked, and I tensed. I would never admit it, but I was really attached to Camp Jupiter. The idea of Camp Jupiter being leaderless kinda scared me.

"We've asked the Hunters of Artemis to help, specifically Thalia Grace. We ran out of options, and they offered,"Chiron replied, shrugging slightly. "Camp Jupiter will be in good hands, as long as Lady Artemis is there."

Reyna shrugged, leaning back against her chair. This time Leo spoke up,"Can we get wands too? That would be _so_ cool!"

Everyone immediately looked alarmed. The thought of Leo with a wand. Oh, dear. Dad, save us all. Annabeth's hold on my hand tightened. Leo looked confused, then he understood. "Oh, never mind. I have my own kind of magic," and with that, his nose burst into flame.

"Right on cue, Leo. Nice!" I laughed and held my hand up for a high-five. He smiled wickedly, and the back of his hand also caught on fire. Before I could even move, he had slapped five, his hand leaving an orange light trail in my vision. I quickly yanked my hand back, scowling in mock anger. Jason, Piper, Frank, Rachel, and Leo burst into laughter. Annabeth joined them and said,"Either way, we should get packing."

We all stood as one, and with much joking and laughing, made our way to our respective cabins. Well, except for Annabeth. She followed me into my, no, _our_ cabin. Ever since we defeated Gaia, and Tartarus, we had horrible nightmares. The only way to make them go away was to sleep near each other. We had to know that the other person was okay. So, since my cabin is empty except for me, Annabeth had asked Chiron if she could move in. After a while, Chiron had finally said yes, much to our mutual delight.

I opened the door, holding it open for Annabeth as she followed me in. I walked over to my bunk, and opened the dresser next to it, pulling out all the clothes inside(which weren't very many). I heard Annabeth doing the same thing, but admittedly less noisily. I grabbed a backpack from the bedpost, and shoved the clothes inside, along with ambrosia, nectar, a couple hundred drachmas(hey, you never know), and my toothpaste and toothbrush. I swung it over my shoulder, and waved to Annabeth.

"Bye, Chiron has to talk to me about something. See you later,"and with that, I kissed her forehead, and before she got a chance to say something, I was out the door and jogging towards the beach. Before we had left the Big House, Chiron had stopped me and told me to meet him on the beach when I finished packing. Something about water-travel… hmmm. Maybe it makes me swim really fast? I reached the edge of the beach, and sure enough, I saw Chiron a ways down the beach. Setting my backpack next to the water, I slipped into the waves, swimming over to where he was. I popped up, and he skittered back in surprise. His face broke into a smile, and he laughed.

"Welcome, Percy. There is something I have to tell you," I gave him a _duh?_ look. "Water travel is almost like Nico's shadow travel, except through the water, of course. You step into the water, create a tornado about yourself, then concentrate on where you want to go. Simple," Chiron turned to the water, then looked back at me expectantly. I started to make a tornado, then let it die off.

"Where do I go? You never told me," he thought about it, then said," For now, just down the beach."

I felt a tug in my gut, and a mini tornado swirled around me, and I focused on concentrating. _The tree, the tree, the tree._ Then I was underwater, like the ocean and happy version of shadow travel. Fish and mermen were blurring past, so fast, I could barely see them before they zoomed out of my radar. My face was trying to fly off my skull, and I leaned forward subconsciously. Then I was there, in the water next to the tall pine tree I had thought of. Stumbling, I looked up at the sky, then down the beach. With the Curse of Achilles back, I was more tired than ever, but I regained my energy from just standing in the sea. Chiron was watching me, so I waved at him. He nodded, and I raced down the beach.

"That was _so_ cool! Why didn't tell me before!" Blinking and smiling like an idiot, I sat down, then got up and raced back to the water.

"I had to wait until your father gave me permission. Hades was quicker than Poseidon because he foresaw that Nico would have to transport the statue of Athena. Percy, I wouldn't do-" I didn't hear him finish his sentence, for I had water traveled away to the Poseidon cabin. Halfway there, I realized I had left my backpack at the beach. I felt something bump into me, but I couldn't move.

My feet touched the water in my fountain, and I was there. Annabeth was still there, she stood up quickly when my mini tornado died, revealing me, with the backpack leaning against my leg. Wait, what? That must've been what hit me on the way. It was probably in the water funnel.

"Percy, what the Hades?! What was that?" My girlfriend looked curious, if not startled. I answered, still grinning from ear to ear. "Water travel," was my dramatic reply. I did jazz hands and Annabeth laughed, lightly swatting my arm. She picked up her backpack and walked towards the door. "No shit. Let's go, they're waiting for us."

"Time to go save a boy who can save himself. Yay." I said, sarcasm dripping from my previously excited voice. This should be interesting.

Harry's POV

"More guards?" I sighed. " _Eleven_ more? Isn't this a bit of overkill?" I had just arrived from the Dursley's, and I needed a nap. Like now. A trip through the front hall had considerably dampened my already sulky mood. Sirius sighed for the third time since I had arrived.

"No, Harry, the Dark Lord is moving his forces, and we suspect a spy. The more protection the better."

"Okay, then. What are their names?" I had resigned myself, all the faster to get a nap.

"Their names are Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Thalia, and Reyna," this remark came from Lupin. "We don't know too much about them, but they are very powerful and are willing to help us. And from America."

"Fine. Can I go to sleep now?" I asked while inching toward the stairs. Everyone sighed this time except for Lupin.

"Go ahead," was his only answer. Finally, some shut eye.


	2. Meeting Harry Potter

**Chapter Two**

Percy's POV

The water travel was the easy part. The rest of it? Not so much. Hecate had come _in person_ to give us her blessing so we could do magic. Note to self: Stay _far_ away from Leo. We got all our stuff together and three people came down from the sky on brooms. Yep, brooms. They introduced themselves as Tonks, who had pink hair, Mad-Eye Moudy, who had an extreme lazy eye, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Annabeth and Thalia came with me to water travel. Hazel, Rachel, and Frank went with Nico to shadow travel. Nico had decided to come with us, after much begging on Hazel's part. Since Jason could fly on his own, he didn't need to fly on a broom. Piper, Leo, and Reyna did though, and Leo kept asking how it worked. I felt for the wizard flying them.

"Alright, demigods. Go ahead, and remember, you have to blend in," Chiron warned, looking specifically at me and Leo. You know what Chiron? What. Ever.

"Okay, Chiron," we chimed in perfect harmony. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and Thalia grabbed my wrist. I summoned water from the lake nearby and swirled it around in a tornado. I concentrated on the address, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The water roared in my ears, and we landed in a fountain on the street. Thank goodness it was nighttime. I started to pull Annabeth and Thalia out of the fountain.

"This place is… British," Thalia said helpfully," And my legs are wet."

"Well, actually, your perfectly dry, remember. Hello, son of Poseidon here," I pointed out. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's go, you two, I don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Whatever, Kelp Head,"Thalia shrugged and walked importantly after Annabeth.

"Haha, Pinecone Face,"I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Thalia spun and stalked towards me. "You know sea disasters are better."

"What was that, Jackson?" Thalia asked in a whisper, her voice low and dangerous.

"Sea disasters are better than air disasters," I replied brightly, making my voice happy and light. Annabeth sat on the edge of the fountain pulling out a book in Ancient Greek, and I heard her mutter,"Here we go again."

And with that, Thalia lunged, her bow instantly in her hands, arrow notched. I pulled Riptide from my pocket, uncapping my ballpoint pen, and watched it grow into a sword. **A/N: If you want the wizards to find them fighting tell me, but for now, they'll have to settle for knocking.** I whipped the blade into the arrow zooming towards my face. It was sliced in half, and I moved to swipe at her legs, but she jumped up, flipping in midair, and landed behind me. Still swing where she had been standing, I swung my leg out, catching her by surprise. My shin hit her ankles, causing her to fall into a crouch. Her bow skidded away, and I sprinted to grab it, but Thalia shot to her feet and ran for it. **A/N: Sorry guys, but I had to give Thalia a realistic chance. She** _ **is**_ **the Lieutenant of Artemis.** She scooped it up and shot at my thigh. At almost point-blank range, she could've seriously wounded me, but the shaft splintered when it hit my skin. It didn't impale me, but it sent an uncomfortable chill down my spine, and to the small of my back where my weak spot was.

I kept moving , and her next arrow shot past my arm when I rolled to the side and came up with Riptide swinging. Thalia froze, my sword point at her throat, my arm around her, effectively pinning her weapons to her chest and side. She looked up at my face, her electric blue eyes burning a hole through my skull. She knew that if she tried to use her hunting knives, she would probably just get a sprained wrist. Then we both smiled and I let her go.

"You know, I think that if I had invincibility, you wouldn't be able to beat me so easily," she joked, and I laughed with her.

"You would be hard to beat, but it's a bitch on your sleeping habits," I yawned, proving my point, and ran a hand down my face. We started walking back to the fountain where Annabeth was waiting, reading a book. Since all demigods had dyslexia, we had to read everything in Ancient Greek. Yep, we could read that better than our birth languages. And Latin, we had learned the Roman's language as well, and could converse fluently in either one.

"Finally, you're back. I know where to go, follow me," Annabeth put her book into the messenger bag hanging from her shoulder and grabbed my hand. Thalia morphed her bow and quiver into a backpack and we set off, looking for Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

When we reached Number 11, Grimmauld Place, Annabeth stopped and looked around. Apparently spotting what she was looking for, she started walking to a spot right between two doors. Looking over, I saw that the next door said 13 on it. Must be some sort of wizard spell.

Annabeth put her hand on a worn part of the brick, and a mini earthquake shook the ground. The mortals in the apartments didn't even notice. Then the building rumbled away from each other. I looked and saw that Thalia's eyes had widened in surprise, but I was past being surprised about this sort of stuff. It seemed to happen a lot. When I looked back at the crack between the two doors, I instead saw a black door with a gold snake knocker. There was a plaque next to the door that said "12". **A/N: I know this isn't how it's described in the books, but I didn't have access to the book.**

"The earthquake was a bit dramatic but-," started Thalia.

"It was a lot cooler than just a door popping into existence," Annabeth finished. "Shall we knock?"

"I don't know about you, but I really need to knock that snake," I said and Thalia gave me a disgusted look. "Oh, you know what I mean! I want to knock on the door!"

Still looking sceptical, she rolled her eyes and backed off the door, pulling Annabeth away from inspecting the architecture. Gripping the golden snake with one hand, I pulled it up and slammed it down several times, the sound reverberating down the street. Not sleeping anymore, are you mortals?

"Crap, Percy, why did you have to knock so loud?" Thalia groaned out and Annabeth moaned, her hands over her ears. I pouted before replying.

"I wanted them to hear me."

"Percy, love, there was no need to wake up the entire block," Annabeth said with a British accent. "Remember, we need to be inconspicuous, there could be Death Eaters anywhere."

"Yeah, but it was so fun, and my ADHD was screaming for me to do it!" I defended myself. Thalia snorted, about to retort, when the black door opened, revealing a boy that looked similar to me. He had messy jet black hair, bright green eyes paired with light skin. He was almost as tall as me, although I still had about 4 inches on him. The most interesting thing about him, though, was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Seeing three arguing teens standing in the secret doorway to a gloomy looking house, his eyes widened, taking us in. I must've looked pretty weird with arrow holes in my jeans, and Thalia had bruises on her legs from where I had kicked them out from under her. All of our jeans were soaking wet from our visit to the fountain, well, except for mine(Son of Poseidon).

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. He had a British accent, and his voice was cautious; I recognized the tone of a demigod on a quest. Cautious, careful, as if he was trying not to anger the Nemean lion. I smiled brightly, not bothered at all.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy," his eyes showed a slim recognition on hearing my name. Annabeth spoke up.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you," she spoke, grabbing my hand and stepping closer. Her stormy eyes were watching his face, calculating. Thalia shoved me out of the way, standing tall in front of the boy.

"I'm Thalia," and the boy looked curious. "And before you ask, you may not know my last name."

I broke in from behind Thalia with a "Jason is her brother."

The boy eyed us, not suspiciously, but trying to decide something. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Nico, Hazel, Rachel, and Frank stepped out of the shadows. Frank and Rachel were shivering, but Hazel and Nico looked perfectly fine.

Not seeing the boy, as they had come from next to the door, they all jumped when Boy(that's what I'm going to call him until I get his name) gave a yelp of surprise at seeing our friends come out of a wall.

"What the bloody hell!?" he looked as he would faint.

"Oh, hello. Uh, sorry, we... uh,"Frank was rescued from having to explain when Hazel stepped in. "We came for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Hey, guys," greeted Rachel as Nico leaned against a wall, as if he was trying to melt into it. Which he could.

"'No disappearing today, Nico! We're on a quest!" I said jokingly. He glared. Now I know what they meant when the other campers said 'Death Stare'. I turned to Boy.

"This is more of our group," I explained. "This is Nico di Angelo-" he nodded,"- Hazel Levesque-" she smiled warmly," Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she smiled and waved,"- and Frank Zhang." He looked nervous, but he gave a small wave and a "Hi."

"Hello, I'm-" Boy was interrupted yet again when a ginger haired boy ran up behind him.

"Is this them?" he asked excitedly. He had a shock of ginger hair, but that was all I got to see as he gestured for us to go in, pushing past our group of seven to look up and down the street. When we filed into the overall dreary entry hall, he looked us up and down, then said," Come on, Lupin and Sirius are waiting for you guys."

He jogged down the hallway to a door that was painted the color of the sky, obviously trying to brighten up the gothic place. He pushed it open, revealing a kitchen with an island, cabinets and a rather large dining table. At the table sat Lupin, Sirius, and a bunch of other ginger haired people like the boy who showed us in.

"Ah, welcome," greeted Sirius."Take a seat, children," he turned to look at Boy." Did you tell them who you were?"

"No," Boy said, and I got the feeling he was very important. Turning to us he said," My name is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."


	3. Introductions

Percy's POV

My friends looked unsurprised. We were told to look after the kid, and this was him. Nothing more to it. Harry looked as if he was waiting for something. No one said anything. I decided to break the awkward silence. "Uh, hi. Guess I don't have to call you 'Boy' anymore."

The rest of my gang smiled. There was a knock on the door, and I jumped out of my chair to get it, yelling,"I'll get it!" I heard Thalia snicker, and Rachel laughed and said,"Calm down, Perce. You might hurt yourself."

I ignored them, walking back through the gloomy entryway, and taking in my surroundings. There was a row of creepy green heads with floppy ears hanging on the wall. Um, gross. Each of their eyes were open so I could see the glassy eyes. They seemed to follow me wherever I went, so I turned from the creepy heads and rushed down the hallway. Whoever was at the door didn't stop knocking, so I yelled,"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When I pulled open the heavy door, Leo stood there, hand still raised. Jason, looking tired, Piper, and Reyna stood behind them, as well as the wizards who flew them here.

"You're early! Did something happen?" I asked. Jason had several scratches on his cheeks, and Reyna was scowling, blood was slowly dripping from a cut near her temple. Leo looked fine, but Piper had a small holes in her shirtsleeve, like acid had dripped on it. Leo was still grinning brightly, and he answered with humor layering his voice.

"My arm caught fire, so Piper tried to put it out. But she got burned and screamed. Jason practically dropped out of the sky, and his coin fell on Reyna from, like, 6 feet up in the air! It was hilarious!"

"It was not funny, Leo! We got hurt! And that's not even how it happened," Piper scolded him, before giving Jason a can-you-believe-this-guy look. He shrugged, and the wizards were talking to Reyna.

"Well come inside, everyone else is already here!" I wanted to get back to Annabeth. I backed up from the door, and they shuffled in. Reyna looked up from her conversation with Tonks.

"Are we supposed to tell them who we _are._ Or do we leave that a mystery?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"I dunno, we'll have to ask Sirius," I turned and jogged down the hall, back to the blue door. Pushing it open, I saw that an entire family of ginger-haired people had joined the group. They were scattered around the table in awkward silence. Going to sit next to Annabeth, I waved my hand through the air and said,"Yep, feels like awkward."

This produced some chuckles from the gathering, and the tension was relieved somewhat. Rachel sighed. The other part of our group filed in, starting with Leo, Piper, Reyna, and lastly, Jason. The wizards were right behind him.

When they all sat, it was wizards on one side, and demigods and Oracle on the other. We were all just looking down at the table, shifting in our chairs. The wizards however, were staring at us. It was Thalia who finally broke the silence.

"I don't know about you, but I'm fed up with all this gods-damned silence," she proclaimed. "Let's start with names. I'm Thalia Grace, but if you call me by my last name, I'll kill you. I'm the daughter of the Greek god Zeus."

Jason, who was sitting next to her, stood up. "I'm Jason Grace, and you can use my last name. I'm the son of the Roman god Jupiter. And I'm the brother of Thalia."

Piper next. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of the Greek goddess Aphrodite."

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of the Roman god Pluto, sister to Nico here."

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of the Greek god Hades, and brother to Hazel."

" I'm Frank Zhang, son of the Roman god Mars."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of the Roman goddess Bellona."

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm not a demigod, but I'm the Oracle of Delphi."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Greek goddess Athena."

My turn. Throughout this, the wizards were looking extremely confused, except a girl with brown bushy hair, who gasped as we said our names. I stood, drawing out the silence, and said dramatically,"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. I'm the son of the Greek god Poseidon, and the most powerful demigod of the century," to which Jason snorted. Then it was Leo's turn.

He grinned and jumped up from his seat. "Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, Sup-"

He was interrupted as Annabeth spoke. "No titles, Leo, we'll be here all day," and all of us demigods sighed in relief. Leo pouted and just said," Son of the Greek god Hephaestus, and the Boy On FIRE!" and with that, he burst into flame.

The wizards jumped up, pulling sticks out of their pockets. Leo was grinning crazily, as if he enjoyed scaring the crap out of people. Harry pointed his stick at Leo and yelled,"Aguamenti!"

A jet of water sprang out of the tip, and I felt my powers flux. Knowing it wouldn't do any good, I smirked and redirected the water so it hit Jason in the face. Harry was thoroughly shocked, his mouth hanging open, and Jason glared, doused in water. Leo put himself out, much to the relief of the wizards, but not in time to save himself from a bucket of water from the two twins. They reminded me of Connor and Travis.

"Aw, c'mon!"Leo cried, throwing his hands out and looking down at his sopping Camp Half-Blood shirt and suspenders.

"Never do that again, Leo! You gave us such a fright," said a woman, who I was pretty sure was the mother of all the ginger-haired people. Except for the man, who was probably her husband.

Leo didn't look repentive, though. He grinned, saying,"It's okay, though. It doesn't hurt me!"

The girl with bushy hair sighed. " _You_ scared _us._ Not you scaring yourself," she remarked matter of factly. Annabeth looked on with a calculating look.

Leo didn't seemed fazed. "Then get used to it."

Hazel face-palmed. Piper sighed, then turned to the wizards. "All of us are half god, half mortal. Except for Rachel, she can see through the Mist, though, and she's the Oracle of Delphi. Questions?" she said, sounding like a teacher explaining a math problem.

The bushy haired girl spoke," How do we know you aren't lying? Prove it," she said challengingly. Piper smiled knowingly. "What's your name?"

"Hermione."

"Well, Hermione, we all have powers, like Percy can control water-" I made her water rise out of it's cup"- and Jason controls the wind." To prove her point, Jason blew a mini tornado around Hermione. "And you already saw Leo's power. Let's go around the table, starting with Thalia."

In the distance, thunder rumbled, and Thalia smiled. Suddenly, lightning flashed through the room, electrifying one of the twins, who had been giving her suggestive looks. His hair stood on end, but otherwise he was fine, though a bit shocked(haha, get it?). She bowed and I clapped very loudly. She laughed and sat down. Jason was next.

He smiled creepily, and wind started blowing around the room, though mostly in my face. None of it touched Piper, and Jason was sending her mushy-lovey-dovey looks. After my hair was thoroughly messed up, (I had finally gotten it to lie flat) the wind stopped, and Jason actually flew out of his chair. He circled the table once and sat down. All of the wizards were open-mouthed and staring at him. Piper stood.

"I'll need a volunteer for my power," she announced. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I'll do it!" Harry's Ginger friend said, getting up. Piper smiled at him.

"Come over here,"she said, gesturing to the end of the table. He obeyed, moving around the mother and father.

"Go pretend to propose to a girl in the room," she said, using her charmspeak. Ginger nodded, his eyes glazed over. He turned to Hermione and climbed over the table to get to her. I started laughing, and Annabeth had a hand over her mouth. Leo was in hysterics, holding his stomach and hunching over.

When Ginger reached Hermione, she had a half horrified, half embarrassed look on her face. He got down on one knee, taking her hand, and said," Will you marry me?"

Leo slid to the floor under the table.

I followed him, as well as Rachel, Thalia, and Harry. I could hear all of our party laughing their demigod-ly butts off. Over the laughing I could hear Ginger going,"What is it? What happened?"No one answered, we were all too busy laughing.

After about three minutes, we had calmed down enough to sit up straight, so I got out from under the table and looked at Ginger. "Hey, what's your name? Cause I need to know or I'll just call you Harry's Ginger Friend."

His face was as red as his hair, but he answered," Ron Weasley."

I chuckled and Annabeth hit my arm lightly. "Weasley?"

"Ha ha, make fun of my name all you want, but I'll have you know, I helped fend off Voldemort on more than one occasion!" Harry gave him a dark look, and I wondered what happened before we had arrived.

"Okay, okay. Let's get on with the powers," said Mad Eye. His spinning eye was really creeping me out. Hazel stood.

"My power is controlling gems and precious metals. Here," she lifted her hands, and the plates and silverware floated over the table. She twisted her hand, and a plate twisted so it resembled a donut. She smashed her hand down, and the donut sunk into the ground. "Basically, I can control most things underground. Like tunnels."

She sat, and the plates lowered themselves back onto the table. I spread my hands and looked at my fellow demigods."See _this._ This is the no-violent introduction."

My friends nodded and Jason said,"Could have been _a lot_ worse."

I looked at Frank and made pulling motions with my fingers, as if they were stuck in Chinese handcuffs. "Do the thing! The thing, Frank!" I stage-whispered.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. With a pop!, Frank the Human was gone, replaced by Frank the Iguana.

"Ah! An iguana!" Hermione yelped. I laughed, and Leo yelled," It's Frank the Iguana!"

The rest of the people who were on the Argo II when it happened laughed, doubled over. Frank turned back just in time for Leo to throw one of the famous Chinese handcuffs at him.

"Haha, very funny. Can we move on please?" he tried to look irritated, but only succeeded in looking constipated.

"Hey."

We all froze. I counted back along the table. Oh no, we had skipped Nico's turn. He kind of blended with the shadows. "Well, shit."


	4. The Prophecy of Wizards

**Chapter Four**

Percy's POV

The temperature dropped in the room. The fire that burned merrily in the fireplace turned to Hellfire. There was a muffled wailing sound coming from the ground. We all looked to Nico.

Shadows were spreading from behind him, and his face was a cold mask. Everyone leaned away from him. The screams of damned souls were muffled by the floor, but we could all tell what they were. All at once, the ground around us half-bloods erupted, skeletal hands clawing their way through.

I jumped out of my chair, and drew Riptide. The Weasleys looked thoroughly terrified. All the wizards in the room had drawn their wands.

Hermione pointed and yelled," Stand back! _Bombardo!_ "

A small explosion erupted and the skeletal hands were blasted to pieces. I brandished my sword at Nico, who by this time was starting to calm down, though only slightly. "Bro, there's no need to kill everyone! This isn't Bianca!"

His face reverted back to normal. "I was just showing the wizards a little taste of my power. No need to overreact," he said calmly.

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, we moved on to Reyna. She stood and whirled her cloak, Aegis, around in front of her. "My cloak was enchanted by Annabeth's mother, Athena. It's called Aegis. I survived an explosion and defeated the giant Orion with this cloak."

Hermione raise her hand. "Don't you have a special power?"

"No," Reyna shook her head. "Some demigods don't have any manifestable powers. Like a child of Apollo could be good at singing, but they can't really do anything with that, can they. Or Annabeth, she is a child of Athena, but she can't attack people with her mind."

Annabeth nodded,"Exactly."

I clapped my hands. "Alright, Rachel's turn!"

She shook her head. "This might not work, you know. The Oracle speaks when she must."

"Well, we can ask her about the quest, right?" I asked her.

"I guess," she looked doubtful.

Jason made a wide gesture. "Well, it's worth a shot. Go ahead, Percy."

"I'll have to warn you," I joked to the wizards. "I was the chosen One for like, five years."

Harry choked. "He muttered something to Ron, who chuckled. I ignored them.

Suddenly, a green Mist filled the room, and there was a hissing sound. We all looked to rachel, whose eyes had gone green, and were glowing.

" _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."_

" Okay, um, what will happen during this quest?"

" _Eleven shall gain a magic blessing,_

 _And will lose one on whom they're depending,_

 _Three will engage an epic fight,_

 _And win it for some of Magic's light,_

 _The One Who Lived will lose his last tie,_

 _And find that one he trusted had lied."_

And with that, Rachel's eyes stopped glowing, and the Mist swirled up into her mouth. "Did it work?"

There was silence. _Huh?_ From what I could tell, it made some sense.

"What does that even _mean?"_ Ron said into the silence.

"I wouldn't stress yourself out. In my experience, there's no point in trying to figure it out until the end," I told him.

"The end?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, when most of the prophecy comes to pass," Annabeth told them. They stared with confused expressions.

"Still, I think we can figure out what half of this means. _One Who Lived? Magic's light?_ That's Harry and Hecate, right?" Piper voiced. We all turned to look at her.

"So it's gonna be Hecate again? Geez, that lady's a busybody," Leo muttered, but we all heard him.

"Again? You mean you've met this Hecate before?" Hermione had that look that Annabeth got when she was reading, except it wasn't as cute on her as it was on Annabeth. Annabeth, myself, Leo, and Hazel shuddered.

"We'd rather _not_ think about that," Hazel warned. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"So… she's an enemy?" he asked. All the demigods furiously shook our heads, and Leo made an _x_ with his arms.

"Trust me, you do not want her as an enemy. You'd be dead in two seconds," Frank warned.

"Bro, you just transformed into an iguana. No one's taking you seriously," Leo told him, and Frank's eye twitched slightly before he looked away.

"Still, she's one of the Greek gods. The Goddess of Crossroads and Magic. She created the veil that separates the normal world and the godly world," Annabeth looked to Hazel, who waved her hand. Mist, the supernatural kind, wafted through the air. "Sometimes even us demigods can't see through the Mist."

"Got it. Hecate is a good guy. What about the rest of the prophecy?" Harry looked around, but no one had any answers.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. Off to bed. Come on!" Mrs. Weasley ushered us out of the kitchen and up about a million flights of stairs before she split us up.

"Girls through here. Boys, that's your room," she said firmly, but her British accent made it harder to pay attention.

Leo saluted and marched through the door, the rest of us guys following suit. Through the heavy wooden door was a large room with beds lined up along the walls. It was admittedly creepy, with black walls and a single, dirty, barred window. It reminded me of a prison cell.

Two of the bunks had stuff on and around them, I assumed that was Ron and Harry. We picked our beds, Frank and Leo going to the window, Nico, Jason, and I filling in between. Grabbing the backpack I had left in the hall, I dropped it onto the already made bed and brought out a golden drachma.

"What is that?" came the tell-tale British accent. I turned around to see Harry and Ron looking over curiously. I held up the golden coin.

"This? It's a gold drachma, the currency of the gods. We demigods use them to IM," I explained. Annabeth would've done a better job of explaining, but she was usually better at most things that required a brain.

Ron's eyes widened as he said," You use gold coins to instant message people?"

"No, Iris Message. Watch and learn," using my powers, I felt that familiar tug in my gut as I used the water vapor in the air to come closer together, forming a mist wall. Light filtered in from the window and hit the mist, creating a dazzling rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson, New York," I prayed, and the vision of my mother came into view in the mist as I threw the coin into the rainbow. "Hey Mom."

"Oh! I don't think I'll ever get used to you popping out of nowhere," my wonderful mother told me."And who are they?"

"These guys are the people we came to protect. Meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, Ron, meet my mom," I introduced them. Harry was in awe of the shimmering rainbow, and Ron was openly gawking at it. We talked for a little while longer, but as I kept the mist wall up, I started to feel the drain on my powers, coupled with the fight from before, and the fact that it was the dead of night. So, saying goodnight to my mom, yelling at everyone in the room to be quiet so I could get some sleep for once, I burrowed under my blankets and curled up so tightly that I probably resembled a burrito. I fell asleep as soon as I finished burrowing.


	5. Hiatus Announcement

I know most of you readers are hoping for another chapter, but alas, my laziness has seemed to reach an all time high.

I'm sorry, but this story is now officially on hiatus.


End file.
